Demoness
by Adrian13Bailey
Summary: I suck at summaries just read the first couple of chapters and then judge thats all im tell ing ya
1. Indroduction

**Indroduction**

A long, long time ago. The world was filled with demons, half-breeds (half-demons), and also humans. There was a country called Far Armentle. This country was indeed beautilful, but there was a little problem.

Well the wolf demon clans were fighting who would rule North, West, East, and South. In this case, half of the wolf demons became dog demons, but the wolf, and now dog demons both decided that the dogs rule North and East. Also, the wolf demons rule West and South.

**(p.s. read the next chapter)**


	2. The Girl Named Artemis

In the Northern Mountains there was a little village. It was housed by dog demons. It was very rare to see a village with only demons back then.

**Well anyways...**

There was a beautiful female dog demon, Sikow. She was indeed a sight to see. She was about 5' 8" with long silvery-white hair. With white pointy dog ears on the top of her head. Sikow was known for her gental yellow eyes. When she gets mad she'll show her pearly white teeth, but she does this rarely. Sikow wore a long loose dark green shirt which only shows her head, neck, and her two claws, and a long green pants to match. Also, she had a nice bushy white tail with it. Sikow's weapons are usually bows and arrows, but she uses a sword if she finds one. Sikow lives in the village, but she is one of the rare ones that still have white hair. She was very good in healing also.

**But one day the village had a few visitors...**

Around 5:00 their time. Sikow heard some yells outside her hut, so she opened her bamboo door to see what was the poblem. What she saw was pretty interesting to her. Their village leader, Tashu, was fighting with a couple of wolf demons.

Tashu was a dog demon with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. he always wears those baggy brown pants, and a white baggy shirt to match with it. He was a little crush on Sikow. (**A/N** aAaAaAaWwWwWwWwWw isnt that sweet? )

**Well anyways...**

They were arguing about a wolf demon looking for a good healer to, well, get healed. (**A/N** dddduuuhhh :P) Sikow couldn't stand losing a life so she did what she did.

She went out of her hut and stood, and said, "Bring him here." Calmly, sweet, gentle voice.

Tashu was shocked, but the wolf demons just ignored his presence, and went in the hut. Six wolf demons was carrying a handsome wolf demon, Sikow thought, but she just shook those thoughts right out of her head.

Sikow was right though. This wolf demon was different than the rest. He looked like 5'9". This guy had long black hair tied up in a low ponytail. He had pointy elf ears, but looked like he was well built though. It looked like the wolves already tried to heal him because of his lack of armor. Also, his black tail didnt look that bad either.

This wolf demon was bleeding on the hip down. Looks like wound was caused by an arrow. Sikow worked with arrows, so the job would be easier than she thought. She cleaned his wounds, and wrapped it. After they said their thank yous. Sikow grabbed one of the wolf demon's arms and asked, "What's the demon's name?" The wold demon just replyed quickly, "Silas." Then they were off.

**Two weeks later...**

The very same wold demons came for help. The greatest surprise ws that the same wolf demon was wounded, but with a more serious enjury. An arrow was shout right below his heart!(**A/N** dun dun duuuuuuuu!) Quickly Sikow pulled the arrow.

The other demons went outside to give the female demon some room. Tashu saw them come out of the hut, so out of curiousty he sat under one of the windows of the hut. He peeked in and then he heard a deep dark vioce, sounded like a male's voice. Then that means only one thing Tashu thought...that Silas was talkin to Sikow!

"Why everytime we meet, I end up bleeding?" said Silas. He winced while Sikow was sewing him together. (**A/N** like stiching not like needle and thread that would be just retarded well back to the story)

Sikow broke the stich with her teeth and said, "Your lucky, that arrow almost perised your heart." Then, Silas took his hand and grabbed Sikow's and put it close to his bloody heart supposed to be and said, "Are you sure it didnt?"

Sikow and Tashu was shocked. But then Silas's black straight tail took Sikow's bushy white tail. Then Sikow's tail accepted the offer, and she leaned over him straight for her target. Silas just put his hand behind her head to help her, then finally their lips joined together.(**A/N **what a magical moment 0:-) )

I know what you all are thinking. Tashu is mad. Well congratulations, you're correct. He was so mad that he stormed into his hut and broke almost everything(**A/N **talk about anger issus 0.o) But what he saw wasn't anything compared what he's going to see the next few days.

Well as you probably excepted, Silas stayed for awhile. But one night Silas, and Sikow headed off to a near by hillside, but they didnt know that Tashu was spiing on them. Anyways then they got on the top of the hill, both Silas, and Sikow were starring at the moon till Sikow's tail held Silas's tail slowly. Then, they turned to see eachother. Silas said, "I love you." Leaning in for a kiss, but Sikow's two clawed fingers stopped him, and replyed, "I love you more." Just then and there she kissed him, and he leaned into the kiss making it deeper. When they stopped they embraced eachotehr with their tails still together.

They stayed like that for awhile. Tashu was mad, but he tried not to show it (**A/N** ya and threwing thigs doesnt show it :P) But neither knew what will happen in the soon future.

**Couple Months later...**

I really can't get into details, but Silas and Sikow had a lovely baby girl named Artemis. Artemis was only just born when Silas came running into the hut telling Sikow to take Artemis and leave at once. Sikow didnt want to leave him, but she had to...to protect her child because she smelled fire and demons coming, so she left with her daughter.

When the village went out of sight. Sikow started to cry, then held Artemis to her. Then, she found a river going farther up north. Sikow put little artemis in the basket, kissed her forehead, and let her go. Sikow cryed harder and harder while the basket slowly shifted away beyond the horizon, bu she knew she had to do it, for her daughter.

**15 years later...**

That baby in the basket isn't a baby anymore, but a full grown demoness.

This demoness called Artemis. Artemis isn't as pretty as her mother, but still looks pretty good. She has pointy black ears, short straight brown hair. Artemis has her mother's eyes though. Artemis has a black tail like her father's, but bushy like her mother's. She wore a camoflage shirt that only has one sleeve and slashes across her chestbone, but still covers her breaths. Artemis also has a medium size camoflage skirt thing that slashes at the end to make it longer at her left hip, but it has thin black compres below them. They fit perfectly because she's only about 5'5". Her vioce is low for a girls, but not a deep bass vioce though.

**But Artemis doesn't know who she meets along the way though...**

I know this isnt really good, but I'll get better on the way. I just got to get into the groove into the story. The next chapter will be longer promise!

Review!

And tell me if you have any ideas I'm sorta mixing it kinda...

Trickster


End file.
